VeggieTales (Dutch dub)
VeggieTales is the Dutch dub of said show. It had been distributed exclusively on DVD in the early 2000s and mid 2000s. Although the series' original name was kept in this dub, it was changed to Groentesprookjes when VeggieTales in the House was dubbed. Episodes *Is God er ook als ik bang ben? (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) (Actual English translation: Is God here when I'm afraid?) *God wil dat ik ze vergeef?!? (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) (same as English version) *Wie zijn mijn buren? (Are You My Neighbor?) (Actual English translation: Who are my neighbors?) *Maak je sterk voor je eigen ideeën! (Rack, Shack and Benny) (Actual English translation: Make yourself strong for your own ideas!) Descriptions Where's God When I'm S-Scared? De vijf jaar oude Asperge Junior is doodsbang na het kijken naar een enge film over het monster van selderij. Gelukkig komt daar hulp uit onverwachte hoek als Bob Tomaat en zijn maatje Larry Komkommer hem voorzingen dat God groter is dan alles waar hij bang voor zou kunnen zijn. Deze hilarische, volledig met de computer geanimeerde tekenfilm , leert kinderen vanuit een bijbels perspectief om te gaan met hun alledaagse angsten. God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! Wat krijg je als een stel zure druiven Asperge junior belachelijk maken? Een verdrietige Asperge en een groot probleem. Lukt het Juniors vader om de druiven hun fouten in te laten zien? Zal Junior ze ooit kunnen vergeven? Is er eigenlijk iemand die weet hoeveel zeventig keer zeven is? Kijk en luister naar Larry Komkommer als hij het verhaal vertelt van de Wraakzuchtige Druiven en je krijgt de antwoorden op al deze vragen. Are You My Neighbor? Bent u mijn buurman? Bevat twee hilarische, volledig met de computer geanimeerde tekenfilms, die kinderen leert anderen lief te hebben, zelfs als ze er anders uitzien of zich anders gedragen. Fibber-O-Loo In deze bekroonde animatiefilm wordt het eeuwenoude verhaal van de Goede Samaritaan opnieuw tot leven gebracht. Door middel van leuke liedjes leren kinderen dat je naaste liefhebben betekent dat je mensen in nood de helpende hand toesteekt, zelfs als niet naast je wonen! Zijn de pompoenen nou gek geworden? Reis mee met asperge junior en de bemanning van de USS appeltaart als zij vliegen waar geen groente hen ooit is voorgegaan! Lukt het Junior en zijn scheepsmonteur Scooter om de USS appeltaart te repareren voordat een gigantische meteoriet hun schip aan stukken slaat? En kunnen ze rekenen op de hulp van de twee vreemde broers, Jimmy en Jerry Pompoen? Deze sciencefiction persiflage leert kinderen dat `je naaste liefhebben` betekent dat je mensen waardeert om wie ze zijn, in plaats van ze belachelijk te maken. Rack, Shack and Benny Er zijn problemen bij de Nezar Chocolade fabriek. Om de verkoop van het twee-miljoenste chocoladekonijn te vieren, kondigt de president van de fabriek, de heer Nebu K. Nezar aan dat alle werknemers zoveel konijntjes mogen eten als ze op kunnen. Dat klinkt natuurlijk geweldig, todat de drie jongens Rack, Shack en Benny zich herinneren dat ze van hun ouders niet te veel snoep mogen eten. Maar wat kunnen ze doen als iedereen zich aan de chocolade tegoed doet? En waarom bouwt meneer Nezar eigenlijk een dertig meter hoge chocoladekonijn? Rack, Schack en Benny komen erachter hoe gevaarlijk het kan zijn om te staan voor iets waar je in gelooft! Rack, Shack & Benny helpt kinderen om te leren hoe je de druk van de groep kunt weerstaan en blijven staan voor dat waarin je gelooft. Gallery C0607.jpg|Rack, Shack and Benny/God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! C0608.jpg|Where's God When I'm S-Scared?/Are You My Neighbor? Fun Facts Trivia *Unlike many other dubs, this one ranks the lowest episode count (not counting the two films from other dubs). *This is one of many dubs to use the alternate foreign cut. Category:International Category:VeggieTales Category:Dubs in Germanic Languages